The Project
by AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: When Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up, he didn't know if he was in heaven or in hell, but regardless, he wished to strongly keep surviving. INSPIRED BY 7 SEEDS!


When Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up, he didn't know if he was in heaven or in hell, but regardless, he wished to strongly keep surviving.

On that day, mama made his favorite food for dinner. His father who was always away for work and never really there for his mother and him was there on that table with them, presented for the first time in who knew how many years, sober without any alcoholic smell on him.

They were smiling sadly at him the entire time. That was his last memory of them.

He opened his eyes to a pitch black. Everything was shaking. He panicked.

Was there an earthquake? A power failure?

There was a sudden sound of something being opened and a ray of light slanted through.

A man with black spiky hair and thin curly sideburns appeared before him. The man was wearing a black suit with a yellow long-sleeved shirt and black neck tie from underneath. He was also wearing a black fedora with an orange strip.

He didn't know this person. Who was this stranger? Where was he right now? Was he kidnapped?

Scared. He was very scared right now.

"You have woken up, haven't you? Hurry up and come over here! You will sink if you stay there." The man snapped at him before moving to somewhere else.

Sink? What's happening?

The shaking increased and he tumbled to where the man was standing a few seconds ago.

He grabbed into something solid to keep himself steady and looked around. A splash of water hit him. Sea. He was at a sea. Waves rolling around. He was standing on a shaking boat at a sea full of waves.

No. No way. He was just dreaming, right? Mama will wake him up soon for school.

There was a sound of someone throwing up from his right. He turned his head to locate the source of the sound.

There was another boy around his age throwing up not too far from where he was standing. The boy got a long silver hair and narrow green eyes. He looked to be a half-Italian and half-Japanese boy of an average height.

He stopped throwing up for a moment and turned his head to Tsuna. He glared keenly at him.

"What are you looking at, asshole?" He growled intimidatingly before he put a hand to his mouth and started throwing up again.

Another wave hit badly and Tsuna yelped, clinging for dear life to the solid thing.

"Hurry up, over here. Get in this boat." The man with the fedora called out from another boat not too far away. There was another guy with him on that boat. A fairly tall guy with short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes.

"It is dangerous over there. Come here! Quick!" The guy shouted at him.

Why? Just why? He couldn't remember anything. He never got on a boat. He was eating dinner with mama and his father. He went straight to bed after that. How was this possible? Was this even a reality? Was this just a dream? Was he still dreaming?

His head started to hurt from all the thinking. A moment of carelessness made him lost his good grip and he lost his balance immediately. He fell into the sea.

Cold. Dark. He couldn't swim. He couldn't breathe. He kept sinking. His chest started to hurt. Was he going to die? Alone and so cold in the darkness of the bottom of the sea.

A hand suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him upward.

"Are you alright? Hurry up and get in!" It was the man with the fedora again, the man saved his life. He coughed painfully for a few times before a feeling of gratitude rushed in despite all the fear and confusion. The man couldn't be a bad guy but who was this man? He looked to the other two. Who were these people?

The four of them went inside the boat and disappeared into the darkness, swallowed by the waves. They were tossed about like leaves. It honestly felt like a ride in an amusement park.

When thing finally calmed down and they were no longer in the middle of the sea, they went out from the boat to a solid ground, the outside was a little brighter, it seemed like dawn just arrived.

Tsuna was trembling all over. He glanced to the other three.

"Can anybody explain any of this?" He asked in the softest and meekest voice ever.

The other two teens glanced to the only adult among the four of them.

"Well, if there is anyone who can explain something about this, it is probably this guy, right?" One of them said with an easy going smile while pointing to the adult man with his thumb.

The mysterious man sighed before he tipped his fedora to cover his eyes.

"We are in the future. The three of you are a part of the Seven Seeds Project. Congratulation for being chosen," The man trained his eyes on them and continued in a really quiet voice that Tsuna needed to strain his ears to hear the words. "Or should I say my condolence for being chosen?"

The guy with the easy going smile laughed with mirth. "Future? The Seven Seeds Project? Good joke!"

Tsuna wanted to laugh too but he didn't. His mind was telling him that it couldn't be true and the man was simply joking yet his intuition was telling him otherwise.

"Why are we in the future? How? What happened to the world?" The guy with the silver hair asked the man, gesturing to the desolate area surrounding them.

"What is the Seven Seeds Project? Why are we chosen? Why us?" Tsuna continued with questions of his own.

The man sighed again before sitting down. He put his elbows over his knees and clasped both of his hands in front of his face. "Make yourself comfortable. It is going to be quite a long story."


End file.
